


Love Comes in at The Eyes

by clairemm12



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Cute, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, most likely, set up on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemm12/pseuds/clairemm12
Summary: After a devastating breakup with Finn, Clarke is pushed back into the dating scene by going on a date set up by Raven/Octavia. Little did she know how that date would change her life.





	Love Comes in at The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I am reposting this fic because I had a hard time getting it uploaded fully the first time. Anyways, this is my first fic so bear with me, lol. And of course it had to be bellarke because what else would I write? Also, thank you to everyone who waited for me to get this fic up, it really means a lot :) Hope you all are having a great day! -claire

“That is NOT gonna happen” Clarke says quickly, and surely, too, with that same stubborn tone she uses all the time.

“Please, just do this, for me.” Raven says pleadingly.

Clarke has been putting off dating someone, anyone, in fact. She does not want to get into a relationship, not after how badly her last one hurt her. Finn, was the name of her past lover. She really did love him, but her feelings weren’t the same for him, and that shattered her world.

“Raven…I’m sorry. I just-I don’t think I can do it.” Clarke says with eyes that tell the story of her and Finn. Clarke had always thought that you can tell a lot about a person based on their eyes. She thought she saw love in Finn’s, but his were nothing but a galaxy of emptiness.

Raven sat down next to Clarke,” Please, just this one date. And I promise that if you have a horrible time I won’t make you go on another date again. Ever. Plus, Octavia says you’ll really like him.” Raven says that last part with a grin.

Clarke takes one big, deciding breath in, and lets out a sigh. She looks to Raven who has a look of wishfulness on her face that streams through her eyes. “Fine.”

“Really?! I thought for sure you were gonna say no!”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “I’m just doing this so that after I have an awful time you won’t bug me about dating again.”

Raven laughs.” Uh-huh, you say that now. But just wait. Im gonna text Octavia and tell her the date is on!” Raven squeals and Clarke laughs at how excited she is.

“Wait, Raven. I don’t even know his name!” Clarke feels a wave of nervousness suddenly roll through her. Was she ready to date again?

“Clarke, listen. Finn, he never deserved you. He had no respect for you, or your feelings. And I get it, that hurt you. But you can’t base every guy off of Finn. There are good people out there, who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated, the way Finn never did to you. But just putting yourself out in the world again, like you are with this date, you’ll see that. You’ll see what real love is like. And, let me tell you, theres no greater feeling in the world that exists. I promise you that.”

Clarke takes a deep breath. Whether she wants to admit it or not, Raven is right. “Okay, Fine.”

Raven goes to grab her phone but stops before she can walk out the room. “Oh, and by the way, his name is Bellamy.”

—————————————————————————

 

It’s Friday, three days after Clarke agreed to the date. Three whole days full of thinking and stressing out. She wasn’t ready for tonight.

She looks into the mirror. She’s wearing a red dress, Raven says it compliments her blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Along with the dress, she’s curled her hair and put on a pair of high heels. She is going to a nice restaurant somewhere in downtown Arkadia. Apparently, Bellamy picked it out specifically for her. A fancy restaurant would never be Clarke’s choice for a first date. Clarke would want something a little more seclusive and a little more casual.

“You ready?” Raven pops in.

“Its time already?” Clarke lets out a nervous sigh.

Raven plops down on Clarke’s bed. “Come on, don’t be nervous. From what I’ve heard, Bellamy’s a nice guy. And you look beautiful. I was right about that red dress.”

Clarke looks at the mirror again. “It’s true, I do look good in this dress.” Raven laughs. Somehow Raven always seems to calm Clarke down, no matter the situation. She lucky to have her best friend by her side.

“Okay, I guess I should get going.”

Raven runs up and gives her a big hug. “You got this Clarke.”

Clarke gives her a big nod and heads out. She swears she can hear Raven squeal as she walks into her car and drives away. She’s probably in awe that she even got Clarke out of the door.

Twenty minutes later she’s in the parking lot of Murphy’s Grill . She got lost in thought on the way here, going over every scenario that could possibly happen. It takes everything in her not to drive away. But Raven’s words about true love flow through her head. She wants to know what that feels like, what she missed out on with all those years with Finn. So she gets out of the car and makes her way in.

She’s there at 8:45, which she considers as fashionably late. And the restaurant, while beautiful, is packed, there isn’t one open table.

Clarke walks up to the hostess,” Hi, reservation for Bellamy.” She assumes that he made their reservation under his name.

“Oh, yes. I believe he is actually already seated. Let me take you there.” Clarke thanks the kind hostess and they walk in silence to the table. “Here you are.” She says. Clarke thanks her again.

She sees a dashing young man looking at her with sparkling brown eyes, eyes which look full of happiness and warmth.  
“I started to think you weren’t going to show up.” He walks up to her chair and kindly pulls it out for her. She smiles a thank you. “I’m Bellamy by the way, and you look stunning.”

Clarke can’t help but smile. “Thanks, and I must say the same for you.” She almost forgot, “My name is Clarke.”

“I know-I mean, Octavia told me.” He smiles back to her. Clarke swears she’s never seen a smile so big before.

“So, have you been here before?” Clarke asks.

“Yep, twice. Both times it was amazing.”

They take a minute to scan the menu.

“What do you recommend?”

“Anything honestly. You can’t go wrong.” Bellamy answers, eyes still shinning.

The waiter comes over to take their orders. Clarke orders the seafood bisque and Bellamy the steak.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Bellamy asks.

“I’m an attending over at Jaha Memorial.”

“No way. You must be genius.”

Clarke laughs, a real laugh, not some forced one someone does just to be polite. “No, actually, far from that.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, princess.”

Clarke almost spits the water out that she was drinking. “Princess?”

“Well, yeah. Thats the only way to properly describe how you look tonight.”

“Like a princess?” Clarke asks again.

“Yep.”  
She smiles. Deep down inside, she feels a little spark ignite from he way he says it, princess. She doesn’t really mind that nickname at all. In fact, she could think of far worse things she could be called.

“Okay, so what about you?” Clarke asks.

“What about me?”

“Like, what do you do?”

“Oh.” He laughs a deep laugh. “I’m a police officer.”

“Thats awesome.”

“Well, the hours aren’t, but the job definitely is.” Clarke laughs.

The night passes on wonderfully, filled with conversation and excitement that flowed naturally. They talk about everything; life, work, pretty much anything that brings up conversation or peaks their interest. There was no awkwardness, only the opposite. How could it possibly be that it felt like they have known each other for years when merely it had only been hours?

Their food came and conversation continued.

“So, what made you want to be a doctor?” Bellamy asked.

“Well, actually, my mom is one. When I grew up I just took interest in her job.”

“Like mother, like daughter.”

“I guess so.” She says back with a small smile.

They glance into each other’s eyes for a split second, but in that moment the world takes its time, letting them savor it.

The waiter interrupts their moment and brings their check. Clarke tries to pay but Bellamy snags the check from under her.

“What? Come on. I was gonna pay!” Clarke says playfully.

“Nope, a gentleman always pays.” He says and hands the check back off to the waiter.

“Well, I’m paying next time.”

“Huh, so there’s gonna be a next time?”

“I think so.” Clarke says back, almost intriguingly.

Bellamy smiles his huge, gorgeous smile again. Clarke can never get enough of that look.

This night has been more than perfect for Clarke. She never thought she could get over Finn, but with Bellamy she knew she would.

“You ready?” Bellamy asks.

“Yep.” She says back.

Bellamy stands up and walks over to Clarke’s chair. He pulls it out for her, once again, just like he did in the beginning of the night.

Bellamy grabs hold of Clarke’s hand as they walk out, and their fingers intertwine. Clarke doesn’t resist it, in fact, she embraces it.

He continues to walk her over to her car.

“Thank you, Bellamy. I had a really great time.” Clarke says, and she means all of it.

“Anytime, princess.”

Clarke smiles again, she loves the warm feeling that flutters up inside of her when he says it.

They lock eyes once again, both feeling lost in the galaxies of each other’s vision. Clarke looks into Bellamy, the same warmth and happiness that was there before is still gleaming through, but something new is there, something she’s never seen before. Then it hits her, it’s love. It’s careful yet it’s full of hope. It is a never ending emotion but it’s like she is the only person who can feel it. It’s everything Clarke wanted but never got. She knew she was over Finn at that moment.

Bellamy must have sensed the same thing in Clarke’s eyes because he leans forward and so does she. It all happens in a split second, Clarke’s emotions rush through her body and spills out to into Bellamy’s lips. They kiss, passionately and filled with emotion, filled with love. Clarke never wants it to end. She now knows what Raven was talking about earlier, and how there really is no greater feeling in the world then what she has right here, true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! This was originally planned to be a one shot but if you want me to continue with it let me know!  
> thanks, claire


End file.
